


Purgatory

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [17]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Mianite: Awakening, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Sky dies again and ends up where he was before.





	Purgatory

The last thing Sky felt were pitch arrow feathers punching through his ribs, deadly sharp claws finding themselves into his chest cavity and digging and tearing at his flesh, killing what they touched and making nerves coil as if they had been wire set ablaze. Glass fragments showered down his armor and found their way mysteriously into the cracks, slicing into distressed muscles quickly dying and tearing up what surface skin was left beneath the window above his heart. Cyan turned to red, the boomerang slipped out of his hands, and he crumpled like paper into the grass and flowers.

  


He opened his eyes to a familiar sight. He rolled over in the bed, wrapping himself up in whatever blanket he’d fallen under after his death. Intuition retracted his hand as the alternate of his grandson huffed and buried his head into the soft dark blue fabric.

  


Spark stood above Andor, half-worried half-pitiful, surrounded by whatever manipulated thing he’d made this void since he came here. It was no home, Justice and Wisdom had said, but for now it was a duty. 

Spark sat on the edge of the bed, Andor curling himself up more.

“Come on, kid.”

“Uuugh.”

“You can’t stay like that forever.”

“I sure as hell want to.”

“Save it for the Nether.”

  


Spark put his face in his hands, eyes glancing over to the lump of coiled navy blankets and old brown robes. “What would have you wanted more? Taylor or Death?”

“Taylor.”

“She’s a hesitant killer. It probably would’ve been more painful.”

“Whatever. Death would’ve probably just blown her out of the sky again, either way. I want to sleep.”

“Sleep later, we have time to talk.”

“About what? This isn’t hell, don’t interrogate me.”

“This isn’t hell, but it sure is purgatory.”

“Then what is hell?”

“You know what hell is.”

“The place you’re thinking of isn’t hell, it’s worse than hell.”

“Touché.” 

“Don’t talk about it.”

  


Sky finally sat up, finding himself again in his older clothes, still worn from sandstorms and blizzards and the occasional stumble onto rocks or cobblestone streets. He found himself as Andor again, a figment of himself he treated as younger but was himself even then as Sky.

Spark didn’t care for the nicknames, and after Andor had talked to him after being locked in his lab, neither had he.

“Come on.” Sky got out of the bed.

  


The place looked the same last time Andor had been here. Then, it was for a brief period of time that he never got to see the whole place. He blamed it on himself, he’d been a mess last time he was here and hadn’t really moved from one spot. He cursed at himself, though he knew he’d probably do it again. Death wishes never settled well in his mind. At least Spark cared.

  


Spark stepped into the main room, Andor following behind.

“I bet their Ianite is going to be pissed.”

“She doesn’t care about me as much as she does some of the others. You know that.”

“Oh, but she cares. You just don’t speak to her a lot.”

“I lack the words.”

“I don’t think so.”

  


Spark sat on the nearby couch. Sky narrowed his eyes, and Intuition just grinned.

“And you call yourself an acolyte.” “Oh shut up.”

  


Andor sat next to him, staring at the ceiling, which was just nothingness, gazing into void with the slightest speckle of stars or static, he couldn’t tell the difference. That was just the thing with this place though, while shaped in whichever way Spark had wanted it, it maintained its properties, making everything seem endless, like walking on floors and leaning on walls made of glass.

  


“So, what’s your next step, Andor?”

Andor sighed. “Wait, probably. There’s not much I can do but argue. You’ve seen me try to get at Botan. My weapons do nothing to him.”

“So you think it’s no hope?” Spark asked, glancing at Andor.

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Maybe it’s only because you’re fighting him alone. You said you didn’t want to be a hero, right?”

“I just want him gone. He’s trailing me, of all people. I can’t do anything.”

“You’re the perfect target, he’s broken you before. Get the heroes’ help.”

“Taylor doesn’t want anything to do with getting rid of Botan. She doesn’t understand, he destroyed my home. All of Ruxomar, gone, like that. I had to run for my life, Spark. Stay there and I would’ve died. He would’ve killed me.”

“You just need to keep talking, then. You get in people’s heads, that’s the good part.”

“They want me to shut up.”

“Make them listen to you. Taylor wanted to hear what you had to say, didn’t she?”

Andor went silent. Spark huffed, and they continued talking.

  


Andor quickly got impatient, his speak slowly agitated while they conversed.

“You don’t sound happy, what’s up now?” Spark asked.

“I dunno.” Andor held his head in his hands. “I just want to go back already.”

“What for? Aren’t you scared something’s going to hurt you once you get back. I bet you’re susceptible.”

“I don’t care, I just want to make sure Omelette’s okay. You know how he got last time.”

“Fair.”

  


Andor had shut his eyes when there was the slightest sound of footsteps. Spark peered up, expecting Capsize or Alyssa, put instead found a wispy, gently flickering form of an alternate Ianite. He nudged Andor, who opened his eyes. Spark gave a slight nod.

  


“Well,” Alt Ianite spoke. “Guess I wouldn’t like to keep you waiting. Ready to go back?”

Andor sighed. “Not like I ever have a choice in the matter.”

“You know what to expect then.”

  


In a snap, Andor was back, coughing violently, skin gone pale from death, glass stuck in his chest and blood dripping down his armor. He was Sky again.


End file.
